


The Wayne Family

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Focus on Bat-family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Barbara Gordon, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jim Gordon, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Jim Gordon is a good parent, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, anti-bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Over the years the Wayne family is use to having the reporters around them. It's gotten so bad that they almost can’t really see them. The Justice league are going through the Gotham newspapers and other midias to figure out the bat family. Little did they know what they were getting into, now they'er obsessed.





	1. Chapter 1

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne tells secrets.

At the Gala to raise money for the new orphanage to have more room young Richard motioned for Bruce. He cut through the group that Brucie was with and said “Pst” and motioned for him to lean down. As burce did this the group backed away to give the new father room. The smile that appeared on Brucie’s face was a perfect match for the one on Richards. The young man already becoming known for his bright smile and friendly nature. Soon Brucie left the room and reappeared later in the evening. The rest of the party saw to a strange kind of music from that point on. We got a moment to ask Brucie what Richard had wanted to tell him. 

Brucie responded with “He wanted to tell me a secret about the music here” he pause looking around before leaning in “He said that the circus has better music” he added laughing. Brucie says that the silliness of the secret is what really shocks him. We have a suspicion that in the future there will be better music for Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

New paper:

 

Richard Grayson-Wayne Starts School

This morning Richard started school at Gotham Academy. Though it is unsure as to why he is attending Gotham Academy. The school has refused to do an interview about this. Brucie has also refused an interview about the subject. However, Brucie did say one thing about it.

“Gotham Academy is a good school, Why wouldn’t he go there?” Brucie had responded before being ushered away from the reporters. This year at Gotham Academy will be the start to something great.


	3. Chapter 3

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne Suspended From school?

Yesterday afternoon Richard Garson-Wayne got into a fight with another student of Gotham Academy. Reports from students and teachers say that it was unexpected of him to get angry with anyone. The fight broke out during lunch and was told to be over a young girl in the class below Richard himself. The young girl was getting bullied for having two mothers and no father. 

The school had stated that bullying is not condoned at Gotham Academy. They are looking into the allegations about the bullying of the young girl. They say that the Bullies are suspended and possibly will face explosion.

When asking the Wayne family if they will do an interview Richard said that he would. During the interview it was obviously a tough fight. Richard had a broken arm, a bruised and swollen mouth. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Grayson-Wayne”

“I like to go by Dick mam”

“Very well Dick. What lead to the fight?”

“Well it started when I saw them throw her food in the trash. I asked her if she needed help, she said that she didn’t” He said looking at the table. He then confessed that he wished he punched them at that time. He later goes on to say that he had enough when he saw the girl get hit in the face. He ran over to help her up along with his best friend -Barbara Gordon- when he saw she was bleeding.

“I got so mad I could almost see red. Sure I shouldn’t have started fighting them but I don’t regret it. Sure I would do things differently if I could go back. However, hitting someone for having different parents than you is evil. I don’t even think that the Joker would stoop so low” He said a frown seemingly permanent on his face.When asked if he was scared of the possibility that the Joker would correct him on his statement, Mr. Richard says that if the Joker wants to say something different then to come forward and he’ll punch him too.

 

Breaking news 

The Joker says that the kid is right.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Grayson-Wayne On A Date? 

Richard was seen out at a burger joint with a young woman alone? Where was the supervision? Well to answer that Brucie was sitting a few tables over but ultimately not intervening. He stade out of the way not even telling them to leave after an hour had passed. Richard and the young lady named Barbara Gordon seem to be talking more than eating. They spent two hours at the restaurant before leaving together. The Commissioner Gordon giving them a ride to the next location. Ten minutes later they were spotted at laser tag where Richard showed off his acrobatic. His acrobatics seems to get him in trouble for breaking the rules of the place. Barbara Gordon took her time taking points after points. He seemed to be better at the Acrobatics than the actual lazer tag eurning second place. His loss compared to the hits by Ms Gordon and the red cards he was given. It is unknown if this is going to be a common thing with the two eight year olds. However, there is a rummer that there will be paintball next time.


	5. Chapter 5

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne And Barbara Gordon Out Again

Another date has been spotted for our young couple. They were spotted at a pizza place before taking a walk in a park. This time Alfred Pennyworth is the supervisor for this date. However, that doesn’t seem to have changed the atmosphere of the two. They got Ice cream and ran around the park all day. They were full of energy all day, seeming to stop for short periods to talk or let Mr. Pennyworth catch up with them. After being spotted Richard Walked up to a reporter and said that he was out hanging out with Barbara and they were not dating and to leave them alone. After being asked if they had anymore plans to go out together Richard said that he didn’t know yet. He even went on to say that they don’t always plan their outings until the day of.


	6. Chapter 6

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne A Good Student

The midterm tests are out at Gotham Academy. Richard had gotten fifth place in his grade. However, It seems that Ms Gordon has taken the top place again in second place. Both Mr. Gordon and Brucie say that they are proud of the work that the two have done to get that far. They hope that they two stay close friends and help each other to grow and change. They have let slip that Both the Gordons have been invited to the Wayne resident for the christmas. There will be a private celebration like every year. When asked Barbara said that she is excited to join them, while Commissioner Gordon says he’s happy that they are getting along.


	7. Chapter 7

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne ice skating

Richard, Brucie, Barbara, and Alfred where seen skating at a local ice rink. There we saw Richard learning how to skate with Brucie. While both Alfred and Barbara watch and skate circles around the two. Richard having enough with the taunts from Barbara Gordon attempted to skate on his own. He managed to skate pretty well before becoming too confident. He took off to catch Barbara when he lost control and fell. He was taken to the hospital. Later it was released that he had broken his arm, but was otherwise alright. We send our best wishes to Richard in healing, and hope he doesn’t give up skating.


	8. Chapter 8

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne snow day

We thought we saw the last of Richard for the next couple of weeks, but we were wrong. He, Barbara, and a couple of school friends where seen at the park playing. They were running around throwing snowballs at each other. How they managed to get snowballs is behind us. They somehow managed it and where having a blast. Richard seemed to not be bothered by the newly broken arm as he continued to throw with his left hand. Richard and and another child joined forces against Barbara and the other children. They laughed and even posed for the camera men together as a group when they saw him. What did we do to get such a angel?


	9. Chapter 9

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne Birthday?

Our investigating tells that we missed Richards birthday. His birthday is November 11 and he turned nine this year. We asked the Waynes what they did for his birthday to find that they had a private party. Mr. Pennyworth saying that he is a boy that doesn’t need the press in his face all the time. When asked if they were going to have a party next year for him both Brucie and Mr. Pennyworth stated that they will always hold a party for Richards Birthday. When asked about his birthday Richard said that it was the best party he’s ever had. He also said that he had so much fun during the party that he couldn’t ask for a better day.


	10. Chapter 10

New paper:

Richard Grayson-Wayne and War Against Bullying

Last year Richard got into trouble for getting into a fight. The fight was over the bullying of another student. Richard’s loud protest against bullying set a new record with in Gotham schools. Bullying in the school has dropped a total of 12% sense the first news story. Because of the positive effect Richard has now started the People for people project. This project holds people to a new standard to speak out about daily life in gotham. He says that the people can help them but not everyone is just passing by at the right moment, You have to say something. 

“Nothing is going to change unless we start to change” He says. He adds that it will be hard to tell people that bad things are happening, but if we let it go and wait they wont stop. He says that he need the help from people to change the city one person at a time. 

Since then the number of reported crimes and abuse has also gone up but 12%. People are relying on the police more and more. Most people are moved by Richards words while others think that Wayne Enterprises are using this as PR. After hearing about the this rummer Brucie sent a letter to the Gotham Gazette. 

Dear Gothamites  
I have the numbers here with me and have checked multiple times to make sure. Wayne Enterprises are not using Richards (Dicks) Project as a PR scam. In fact it’s funded with Wayne money and not the companies. He wants to do good and I believe in his ability to do it. You just have to trust him when he says he wants to change the world. Thou it is a big dream where better to start than with the city your living in? I understand the worry about this project and where it’s heading. I am helping him set up an plan of what he wants to accomplish for every year. We hope to have it done and release it next year on October 14.   
Thank you, and try to be patient  
Bruce Wayne


End file.
